


Thoughts

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, fluff machine at it again, plot????, umm, where it at doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Title is way to epic for fic<br/>~_+_~<br/>Jason is awoken by his thoughts, Nico comes and helps<br/>(Or the one where i'm procrastinating)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artem_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/gifts).



> Rich Text took my indents.  
> Special thanks to my girl @artem-ace for helping (and killing my word count that bitch, but i love you)

Jason was awake surprisingly early in the morning but he assumed he could blame that on the thoughts running rampant through his head. Drinking his way too cold for consumption coffee and looking out on the outside (it was raining go figure) thinking about all the things that could go wrong, thinking about all the mistakes he’s made. While he was drilling himself into a hole of despair he was too ingrained in his deep thoughts that he didn't hear him the padding of feet entering the kitchen.

 ****  


“Penny for your thoughts.” A small voice said  from behind him, startling him a little. Jason whipped around to see his boyfriend in what he could only describe as a penguin waddle while being swaddled in his purple SPQR sweatshirt that reached just to the top of his thighs, clearing Jason’s mind more effectively than any chat would.

“I felt the bed get cold. ‘Figured you're out here rethinking your place in the universe again,” Nico said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. “It’s becoming less and less cute every time you do that, just so you know,” he said, trying to feign annoyance but his worry shone through.

“Just thinking about stuff, that’s all,” Jason said, trying to sound cheery.But in reality all he could see is the amount of kids, younger than he even, that he lead into wars, knowing that they could die, knowing that someone would have to tell their loved ones that they didn’t make it, their bodies left strewn on the ground like some kind of maze. All of his errors on the field that costed soldiers- no, _children_ their lives. This kept Jason up longer than he’d like to think. Before going just a little further into his deep dark hole of disparity he felt his boyfriend come over and straddle his lap.

“I think we both know that’s a lie,” the sleepy brunette whispered, still sounding like he hasn't completely reached the land of living quite yet.

“You should go back to bed Ghost Prince,” Jason breathed into his boyfriend’s ear. “Even badass ghost summoners need rest,” he said, knowing it would make his boyfriend laugh that adorable breathy laugh of his. Sliding his hand up he realized that, as he had hoped, his boyfriend was not wearing any underwear and rested his hand on his boyfriend’s butt.            

“Jason we need to talk about this,” Nico whimpered. “You can’t keep putting this off.” He said, yet he  twirled his fingers in the worn out fabric of Jason’s pajama shirt.

“Later, I promise,” Jason assured, kissing his way up the center of Nico’s neck. Shifting Nico a little closer to his body and meeting his lips with his own. “C’mon,” Nico mumbled, still not separating the kiss. “Bhrm.” he mumbled again wrapping his legs around Jason to clarify his statement. Jason lifted him and Nico of the couch and started making his way towards the bedroom they share.

  
Sometimes Jason wakes up before the rise of the Sun, troubled by the thoughts that attack him at his most vulnerable reminding him of all his mistakes and failures. But every time it’s his greatest accomplishment is there to sooth his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I'm supposed to be writing this huge fic at the moment and i just needed to chill with some fluff


End file.
